Water Type
The Water type (Japanese: みずタイプ Water type) is one of the seventeen elemental types. Statistical averages Overall |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(245, 172, 120);" | |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(250, 224, 120);" | |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245);" | |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(167, 219, 141);" | |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(250, 146, 178);" | |- ! style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245); -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| |} Fully evolved |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(245, 172, 120);" | |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(250, 224, 120);" | |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245);" | |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(167, 219, 141);" | |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(250, 146, 178);" | |- ! style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245); -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| |} Battle properties Characteristics Defensively, the Water type is very strong when combined with high defensive stats. As every Water-type, with the exception of Magikarp, can use Ice-type moves to counter Grass-types (although Magikarp can learn one Flying-type move, Bounce, which can also counter Grass-types), Electric is the only true threat to Water-types. That is not the case if the Pokémon in question are part Ground like Quagsire, Swampert, Whiscash, Gastrodon, and Gamageroge in which their Electric weakness is nullified but their Grass weakness is more effective, or if they are part Electric, like Chinchou and its evolutionary line. Water-types often have the most balanced attributes, usually coming with decent Attack, Special Attack, and Defense stats, but below average Speed. The Water type is also useful offensively. Water-type Pokémon can learn Ice Beam to deal with Dragon- and Grass-types, which would make their resistance to Water-type attacks irrelevant. It can be extremely useful to be super-effective against Ground- and Rock-types when traveling through caves, etc. Double weaknesses to Water are fairly common (largely due to the common Rock/Ground typing) while there are only five Pokémon that have a double resistance to Water. (All of which are Water types themselves) As of Generation V, 110 of 649 Pokémon are Water-type, roughly 16.9% of the entire National Pokédex, thus making it the most abundant elemental type. Trivia *Of all seventeen types, the Water type is the most abundant, with 109 Pokémon species being Water-type, nearly 17% of the entire known National Pokédex. This may be a reference to how water is the most abundant substance on Earth, and how the majority of all species of life live in water. *All Generation I Water-type Pokémon are weak to Electric moves, as no Water-types with a secondary type that neutralizes this weakness were introduced until Generation II. *Every generation has introduced Water-type Pokémon whose names begin with the letters L, M, P, and S. *At least one dual-typed Water/Flying Pokémon has been introduced in each generation. *In each generation, just one non-damaging Water-type move has been added to the list of moves. *Each possible type combination that is doubly weak to Water has been used so far on at least one Pokémon: Ground/Rock and Rock/Ground are the most plentiful, while the other two combinations, Fire/Ground and Fire/Rock, consist of two Pokémon (Numel and Camerupt) and one Pokémon (Magcargo), respectively. **The same is true for Grass, Flying and Psychic. *Water has been paired with all types except for Fire. This means it has been paired with the highest number of types, tied with the Flying-type. *Water is the only starter type that doesn't have its own variation of Double Edge or Overheat.